Shiki no Uta
by bustxaxcapxinxyoxgrass
Summary: CHAP 7 commin soon! Jin left Mugen and Fuu. Mugen and Fuu achieve a little love for eachother! Rated R for language
1. The Dream

**Mugen sat on a tree stump and thought to himself, 'Why does life have to always be so hard for me...?' He looked at the palm of his hand and sighed lightly. Mugen was thinking about the one person he hated. Jin. He had hated Jin ever since he left so suddenly, right after they had achieved so much. "Why the hell did he do that to us?" he said, and he noticed that Fuu had sat down beside him.**

**"Mugen?" Fuu looked straight at Mugen's eyes. "What the hell do you want, bitch?" Mugen yelled back, realizing that he didn't really mean it like he usually does. Ever since Jin had left, Mugen's feelings for Fuu had increased greatly.**

**"I don't know why..." A tear ran down Fuu's face, "...I don't know why you can't just like someone! You're SO mean, Mugen! I mean y—""Humph," Mugen turned his head, "Don't be so emotional. I ABSOLUTELY hate that!" His eyes turned a light color as the night brightly shone across the sparkling water. "I don't mean to be mean to you all the time...it's just..." "You're a guy." Mugen struck a frightful face at Fuu.**

**"What the hell's that supposed to mean, aye? BITCH?" Fuu laughed quietly as she glanced a very sexual look at Mugen. "Oh, you little baka. You know you wanna..." Mugen face flushed a little bit, and then he stood up quickly. "Don't be stupid, Fuu! Just, shut UP!" Mugen swiped the air, as he walked away into the dark nothingness of trees.**

**'I don't get her...' Mugen went back to their dojo for the week and lay down on the pile of sheets on the cold floor, 'I just don't get her... Fuu.' "She's strange...some strange..." Mugen drifted to sleep, his mouth hung open. Drool from his mouth ran down his face, and when Fuu came in, she looked at him. "Aw... he's crying..." She wiped what she thought was tears from his face.**

**"EWW! There aren't tears... THIS IS SALIVA!" Fuu shook her saliva-coated hand in the air to get it off. Her face turned from soft to very disgusted. "Nasty little...AAGH!" Mugen had wrapped his arms around Fuu, saying, "Uh...what was that... Jin?" Fuu was shocked to the extent. "...JIN?"**

**Fuu slapped him in the face. "Oww... Jin...don't—"Fuu slapped him again. "HEYYYY! STOP IT ALREADY, YOU BITCH!" Mugen rose to see what the cause of all the pain was. "Oh... you again. What'd I tell you about FOLLOWING ME, BITCH?" his face turned red. Mugen lay back down, Fuu right beside him, lying with him. "Why'd you stay?" Mugen turned to face Fuu directly.**

**"Cause I wanted to! What's wrong with THAT! Huh, Mr. Hothead?" Fuu had gotten used to Mugen asking all these dumb questions since Jin left on his "little journey," he called it. "It's just that...my feelings...he hurt them. I just wanted to know why you decided to stay with me. That's all."**

**'Oh, my god...' Fuu was thinking about Mugen, 'He looked really cute when he just said that... AHH! What the HELL are you thinking, Fuu? You don't like Mugen. NO!' "What's wrong, Fuu?" Mugen stared at Fuu hugging herself very hard. "Uh... IT'S NOTHING! Just... It's nothing." Mugen started laughing. "It's NOT funny, Mugen!" ****"Well, I'm going to bed," Mugen turned around, "goodnight, Fuu." he said in a sexy voice. Fuu's face flushed a bright red and she just listened to him snore all night.**

_**Mugen's dream:**_

_**It was a snowy day and al schools were closed. Kids running around outside stopped in their places when little 12 year old Mugen walked up the sidewalks. People whispered to their friends, "Oooh, look at that Mugen guy! He's so mysterious!", and "Ewww, stay away from him. It's not safe." Mugen just looked at the sidewalk, as he walked, he thought, 'Why the hell do I have to go through this every single day of my freaking life?'**_

_**As Mugen entered the small tea shop at the end of the block, a tall woman greeted him kindly. "Hello! Welcome home, Mugen." she would say everyday. "This ain't home. It's hell." "Don't say those kinds of words, Mugen! It's not good for you!" The woman went into the back kitchen and Mugen knew to follow. He sat down at one of the tables, and waited for her.**_

_**"Here's your lunch, Mugen." She handed him some dumplings, tea, and fresh fish. "Thanks, mom." This woman wasn't really Mugen's mother. Mugen was saved from a fire when he was a baby. The opposing side of the war set off to Japan's greatest prefecture at the time: Kyoto. They set afire all the houses and buildings they could, and most people did not survive. Including Mugen's real mother and father. He was living with a woman named Hanajima Jin for the time being.**_

"_**Is it good?" Hanajima asked as Mugen took a bite. "Yeah. But your cooking is always good, Mom." Hanajima smiled, and that gave Mugen something to smile about, too. Hanajima and Mugen sat at the table, eating food as they talked. "So, how is school lately, Mugen?" she asked, taking a bite of fish. "Same as always: other guys picking on me and telling me that I'm not good enough, I never get dates, I don't like girls anyway, and even the teacher hates me. It's always like that."**_

_**"They shouldn't treat you like that!" Hanajima accidentally flicked her chopsticks in the air and they landed at the other end of the room. "Oops! How clumsy! I'll get that. Keep eating, Mugen." She ran across the room, only to stumble on some drunken customers.**_

_**"Oops!" she got up and bowed to them, "I'm very sorry! I should really watch where I'm going, now shouldn't I?" Hanajima laughed a small laugh. Mugen just watched. "What an idiot!" Mugen said to himself. "Yes, you are right, little lady." one of the drunkards said. "Yeah, you should repay us for damage." Another one got up and flashed his belt, revealing four swords of all sizes at Hanajima.**_

**_"Let's have some fun, guys. Come ON!" the third one said as two of them pinned Hanajima to the wall. "Um... excuse me, but what are you guys planning to do?" Hanajima swallowed hard at the thought. "Oh, nothing. We're just gonna cut something off of that pretty little body of yours. Like your head or your..." "STOP IT!" Mugen stopped the man's thoughts before he could get any nastier._**

_**"Stop torturing her, you bastards!" Mugen stood up straight and tall, trying to make an impression. "Oh, you think you're so big and tough, huh?" The man put the sword to Hanajima's neck. "Well, come and get us!" He lifted the sword and stuck it in her neck. Blood came down on the hard wooden floor of the tea shop. "HANA!"**_


	2. The Fake Kiss

**"Hana!" Mugen woke up from his dream before he could remember what happened. "Fuu was lying beside him. She was sleeping so much that she looked like something dead on the street. "Uh... hey, girl! Wake the hell up already!" Fuu opened her eyes to see Mugen on top of her getting about ready to do something really, _really _wrong. In this case, Fuu jumped up and yelled, "MUGEEEN!" Mugen pulled back and had finally realized what he was doing.**

**"Oh, eh heh heh heh! Sorry bout that, Fuu!" "Right..." 'I've been strangled enough,' Fuu thought as she got up and walked out the door, 'by too many guys, so I'm not gonna add Mugen to my list. But he's being so nice to me...apologizing, saying things nicely... OH what am I thinking! Get yourself together, Fuu!' "Well," Mugen sighed in relief that Fuu was gone, "now, what do I want to do? How bout we take a little swim in the river!"**

**Mugen got up and jumped out the open window, breezes flowing through his brown hair. He landed right in the river, since they had a dojo by the sea. "Ah, this is the life." Mugen floated on the surface, chest facing the sky. "Well, I don't think that the landlord would mind if I..." Mugen's voice trailed off as he threw off his shirt, pants, and boxers and did a dive in the pool. "WOOOHOOOOOO!" Water splashed up into the air. "Ah, this feels _much _better now!" Mugen stood up and looked down. "...well, I think that I need to go into the deeper end of the river! Heh heh."**

**He swam in the river for a while, trying not to float "up" so he would be exposed. By the time he was ready to go back inside, his hair was drenched with water and his body had water running down him. He walked inside, naked, but thought he was alone. He didn't know that Fuu was spying on him! "I wonder where Mugen is..." Fuu said to herself quietly then stopped. She stopped because she had seen something that she wasn't supposed to see. She held her breath and said, "...now I don't wanna know where he is...or WHAT THE HELL HE'S DOING RUNNING AROUND NAKED!"**

**Mugen turned his head, facing the window opposing the one he jumped out of. He said in a suspicious tone, "Hey, I thought I just heard Fuu... no! It's just my imagination! Ha ha ha!" 'It better be...' his conscience was not agreeing with him very easily.**

**Mugen got his clothes back on and went into the main room of the dojo. Fuu was sitting there. Mugen put his arm around her. "Uh... MUGEEN!" Fuu couldn't get up though. "Hey, Fuu... Will ya do something _veeeery speeecial _for me, won't cha? Baby?" Fuu blushed lightly and she got closer to him. She whispered in his ear, "What do you want now, Mugen?" "Oh, I just wanted to seduce you and take you with me!" He picked her up "bridal style," as some would call it and she yelled, "HEYYYY! GET OFFFF!" Fuu kicked him in his crotch and he just looked down at her with a smile. "You're mine, Ms. Fuu!" Mugen blushed as he walked away with Fuu in his arms.**

"**Hey Mugen," Fuu asked Mugen as they walked down the steps of the dojo to outside, "why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" "Well," Mugen tossed his hair back and smiled at her with love, "I just felt like it! Anyway, it _is _your birthday in a few days, right?" Fuu's face was as red as a tomato. She reached up to Mugen and lightly kissed him on the cheek. "I like the new Mugen. Will you please stay that way?"**

**Mugen was silenced by what she said. He was speechless. "Uh...if you want me to... I guess I will then." He kissed her on the lips and put her down. "I guess I'll have to find Jin now..." "WHA? No, you CAN'T!" Fuu hugged him tightly, feeling his erection, but didn't care. "Get off me, bitch!" Fuu fell to the ground from Mugen's mighty force. "Hey! I thought you were gonna be NICE to me!" Mugen turned his head and said, "Nope, I never said something like that. To YOU especially!"**

**"Uggh! I give UP!" Fuu said as she walked away to the nearest market. Mugen just stood there, looking mean and muttered, "Cheap-ass bitch..." and started on his quest to find Jin.**


	3. Stephie

**_A boy walked down the sidewalk and looked to his left. Then right. The frown on his face overran the whole reflection of him. His hair, messed up short hair. He was tall; about 16. He stepped in a puddle of what looked like black water. 'Great...' he thought, looking down at the ground, the dirty water. 'Everything's fucked up now...Hanaaa...'_**

**_"Hey, MUUU!" A group of boys he knew ran up to him. "Mugen, what are you doing out here in the rain?" One of the boys gestured to a middle school girl behind him. She was 12 and she gave Mugen a faint smile. "Hi." she managed to let out a weak greeting in the freezing cold. "Hey, Muu," a guy put his arm around Mugen, "Don't you have a little crush on my sis?"_**

**_Mugen pushed him away. "Shut up, idiot! Of course I don't have a crush on Stephie. She's from America!" Stephie gave a worried look over to Mugen, saying, "Uh... I'm going home now!" she turned the opposite way and ran as fast as she could until she was no longer in sight. "Look what the hell you did to my sis, MUGEEEN! Why the hell do you have to be so uptight?" "Yeah, Muu... Is your brain on pause?"_**

**Mugen was sitting on a plate of glass, "meditating," he called it. He said it tightened up his inner focus when he was thinking of Jin. "Damn, I can't get it right!" Mugen said frustrated, still thinking about that dream. 'Stephie...' he thought painfully, punching the floor of the dojo. He got up and walked out to find Fuu standing outside.**

**"I heard you in there..." Fuu hugged Mugen tightly, "What's wrong, Mugen? I'll help—""GET OFF A ME, YOU BITCH! I ain't in the mood right now for your sucking up!" She could tell Mugen was in a bad mood, so she backed away. 'I wonder what's got Mugen so pissed lately...' Fuu thought as Mugen walked back in and started killing the surroundings. 'he's acting...so strange.'**

**"Stephie, I'm so sorry..."**

_**"Stephie, I'm so sorry!" Mugen ran after the girl. She was crying along side of a dark alley. "You HATE ME, Mugen!" Stephie tried to run away, but Mugen stopped and held her down so she couldn't escape. "Stephie! I don't HATE you! I NEVER said I hated you, Stephie... I LOVE YOU!"**_

_**"W...what?" Stephie stopped crying and hugged Mugen. "I...never knew...you..."**_

_**STEPHIE FELL**_

"_**St...stephie? STEPHIEEEE!" Mugen lifted her in his arms and carried her to an emergency center immediately. Once Mugen got there, he sat in the waiting room. And waited...waited...waited... until finally the doctor came out, holding Stephie. "Mugen?" Mugen looked at the man holding Stephie. He knew him very well.**_

_**"Youhii? Oh, my crap, is it really you?" Mugen got up and walked over to him. "Yes, Muu. And Stephie's alright." Mugen sighed slightly as he said this. "She had just fainted and she'll wake up any minute now..." Stephie's eyes opened a little. "Hey there, Stephie. It's me, Youhii. Remember? From Hokkaido." "Uh... yah..."**_

**_"Here, Mugen. Catch!" Youhii tossed Mugen Stephie, who woke up fully from the unexpected throw. Once Mugen caught her, he whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry...I love you, Stephie..." She looked up at him and kissed him on the lips passionately. He just blushed and put her down on the floor. She smiled and said, "I hope you do okay, Mugen. And Youhii."_**

"**Yeah, Stephie..." Mugen fell backwards on the hard floor. "I'll do okay. And Youhii." 'I wonder where that bastard has been all these years...' his thought was interrupted by a man walking in on him. "Hey, long time... no see...Mugen." "...Y...you...hii..."**


	4. Crap, I'm Dreamin Years Ahead Part I

**That night at the dojo, Mugen stayed awake, thinking about Stephie. But, he had a little company. "Hey, Muu," Youhii, Mugen's past-time friend had stayed the night with him, "do you remember Stephie?" "...Yeah...so what?" "She got into that famous school in Hokkaido. It's new; it's called something like Kleohrohma State Middle School." "Middle school?" 8th grade, right?" "6th, actually..."**

**Mugen stared into Youhii's purple eyes and slapped the floor and said, "6TH? But she was 12 WHEN I WAS IN 12TH GRADE! H...how?" Youhii stared out the window and sighed. Then, he whispered so that no one but Mugen could hear, "She...was reincarnated...from when she...passed away...right after you turned 17." Mugen's face turned cold. "That's why I had disappeared so quickly after school. I didn't want you to know. She committed suicide. I came in to her room, since I _was _her cousin, and there was blood on the—" In the middle of Youhii's sentence, Mugen got up and headed for the door.**

**"Hey, Muu! Where you going?" "Outside... to think."**

_**FLASHFRONT**_

_**The day of the test... "Hey, Myuu!" A blonde haired girl, about 13, ran down the hall to catch up to her friend. "I...was looking for you...Myuu..." she said, panting from running so fast. "Hey, Stephie, you didn't have to do that. I mean, run all that way, just for me." Stephie laughed and said, "But I wanted to, Myuu! You're my friend!"**_

_**Myuu had bright red eyes and semi-long black hair. He was very tall, compared to Stephie. He picked her up in the air and swung her over the fence outside, which was blocking the way out. "Hey, Myuu!" Some guys called him over. He put Stephie down and caught up with them quickly. "Yeah?" He asked as they walked away from where Stephie was."Do you like Stephie?" Myuu stopped smiling and looked with an empty look.**_

_**"Uh...she's okay, I guess." "What do you mean 'I guess?' You like her!" Myuu started blushing and looked at Stephie from afar. "Well, she's my type. And she always hangs out with me. So, I guess we're going out." "Rumors are spreading that she's a ghost. A spirit of a dead person." "WHA?"**_

**_"What the hell are you talking about, Hasashi?" Myuu asked his friend, Hasashi. "She's undead... DO YOU LISTEN!" Myuu didn't say anything as he bent over to Hasashi. He said, "I had a...dream about... Stephie last night." Hasashi pulled away fast. "OOOOH...What did you do?" "I...you know...she was...naked..." he blushed intensely and was sweating on the inside of him, just thinking about what he had dreamed._**

_**"Eww, Myuu, you're NAAAASTY." Hasashi slugged away in disgust. "HEEEEY!" Myuu chased after him, but somehow, couldn't catch him. He was too preoccupied in thinking about Stephie's naked body. 'Jeez...' he thought as he rampaged after Hasashi, 'Why did I dream about that in the first place? Well, I guess that answer will just have to wait.' While Myuu was chasing after Hasashi, Stephie was planning something. Something REAAAALY, REAAAALY, REAAAALY good.**_

* * *

**GLOSSARY**

**Flashfront: (n.) the antonym of "flashback"; the future tense  
Myuu: Stephie's (boyfriend)  
Stephie: Mugen's (old lover)  
Hasashi: he's one of Myuu's closest friends  
Youhii: Stephie's cousin; Mugen's close friend/relative

* * *

Hi, fans. It's me, TiA... I have looked at my reviews lately and i have been lifted. inuyashaluvr4ever and all the other cool people who reviewed me are highly in need of thanks, so, thanks. I have a pretty small chapter and i am very conscience of writing now, so you DONT GO AWAY!  
Part II is on it's way, people. TiA Uesuia**

If it wasn't 4 the reviews i would have probably stopped writing, so i don't care if they're flames, i just want some COOL REVIEWS! like the cool ones i have coolio Prince TiA, OUTTTT /\/\ 

Hi, fans. It's me, TiA... I have looked at my reviews lately and i have been lifted. inuyashaluvr4ever and all the other cool people who reviewed me are highly in need of thanks, so, thanks. I have a pretty small chapter and i am very conscience of writing now, so you DONT GO AWAY!Part II is on it's way, people. TiA UesuiaIf it wasn't 4 the reviews i would have probably stopped writing, so i don't care if they're flames, i just want some COOL REVIEWS! like the cool ones i have coolio Prince TiA, OUTTTT /\/\ 


	5. Crap, I'm Dreamin Years Ahead Part II

_**Stephie gazed at the ground, walking slowly as the two boys were running together. "Why did Myuu run away?" she thought as she looked at the ring Myuu gave her. "But, why would he go away from me so quickly? Does he hate me or something? He gave me this ring, so I don't know if... But... I love him... Wait!" Stephie stopped dead in her tracks. "L...love? Do I?"**_

_**"JUMP JUMP!" Myuu, Hasashi, and other boys were jumping around something playing. Stephie ran over. Of course, she was the only girl there. They were jumping to an old song while this boy was dancing in the middle. "YEAAAH! Go Rishiin! Do that THAAAANG!" Hasashi was screaming and sweating as they all cheered Rishiin on.**_

_**"Hah..." Myuu wiped the sweat from his face, "that was fun." "Hey, did you guys hear that beat? That was KRISS KROSS! They rock!" "Totally." Yeah, and did you see Rii? He literally JUMPED!" "Hey, Rish!" "Yah?" Rishiin looked like he had just finished taking a shower. Sweat dripped down his face and his hair was drenched from dancing.**_

_**Stephie stared at Rishiin. She blushed a little bit, and Rishiin looked up at her, "Stephie?" "Huh?" Stephie snapped out of trance. "You okay, Steph?" 'Rishiin looks so hot when he sweats...' Stephie thought as she looked at Rishiin's chest. "Hello" "What?" "You should stop zoning out like that!"**_

_**"Sorry," Stephie said disappointedly, "I just..." Before Stephie could finish her statement, Rishiin grabbed her cheek and brought her face close to his. "It's okay, I like when you zone out. You look so cute."**_

_**Stephie was frozen solid. She didn't know what to do. 'Kiss or not...' she thought as their lips almost conjoined. Rishiin was in 8th grade, had hazel eyes, light brown hair, and his skin was a light tan color. He attracted many women and he was single also. They stayed there for awhile, until Rishiin made the move...**_

**"So, Youhii," Mugen said, back in the present, "did Rishiin ever kiss Stephie?" Youhii sat down on the floor. "Many times." Mugen's expression went from normal to un normal. His face grew bright red as he stared into space, past Youhii's face. "Hey! Hey! Don't get down! They're just friends! Anyway, you'll never get to see her. She's going to a school in America now."**

**"Remember that night?" Mugen's and Youhii's eyes were looking straight into each other. "You mean the night that Stephie killed herself? The night you turned 17?" Mugen nodded his head, and Youhii stood up. "She loved you; you know that, don't you?" He nodded his head once more, this time, getting up with Youhii. "I'm going to take a cig... you wanna come?" "Yeah."**

**Meanwhile, outside the dojo, Fuu was spying on Mugen and Youhii. "So that's the guy Mugen was talking about when I was in here last? But, who're Stephie and Rishiin?" "Friends of Mugen and me." Fuu almost threw up from surprise. Youhii snuck up on her and pushed her on the floor.**

**"Can I kill her, Mugen? Or is she your girlfriend?" "Nah, go ahead." Fuu turned to Mugen who was in the far right corner of the room. "You little... UUUHGGG!" "She's pretty good for you, Mugen. I thought you liked them short and sweet?" "Shut up, Youhii. You can't think if your flat ass could fly to Pluto!" "Good point... sadly."**

**Mugen started laughing, which you don't see everyday. He was kind of happy that Youhii was there with him again. 'He's not bad,' Mugen thought as Youhii put his arm around him and laughed along side, 'he's pretty mellow, for the melancholy idiot he was. He's changed, and a lot.**

_**"Hahaha, Youhii!" Mugen, age 17, laughed as they walked down the street, drunk as hell, "You really do look like a horse, you know that?" "Haaaaaah? You mean me?" "Less go home, 'kay?" "Uh... Yaaaaah" Youhii and Mugen got home and went straight to bed. Youhii was 23 and a teacher, so he fell asleep first, for some reason. In the morning when Mugen woke up, Youhii wasn't there, and he was drunk, there was a weird sounding knock on the door...**_

* * *

**_Hey, yo! I had a bad time doing this one here. It was haaaard. But i had the courage! Finally i put Mugen back in, so sorry if i was preoccupied for a sec! ;) didn't mean to. Again thank you to the reviews! I check everyday after school. I'm inspired!_**

Your faithfull writer,  
TiA Uesuia


	6. Prologue: Shiki no Uta Part II

_**I was thinking... Mugen... Youhii... Myuu... Rishiin...**_

_**I miss them so much... **_

But, do they miss me? I love Rishiin... I love Myuu... Mugen is my friend... and Youhii my cousin...

_**But, it doesn't feel right?**_

_**Am I missing something?**_

**Stephie stood up and walked out her bedroom door, and down the stairs. _'Why did I die? Why was I reborn?' _she thought on the way down. "Honey!" her mom called, "Do you want breakfast?" "No, Mom! I'm fine!" _' I really wanna know...'_**

**"Rishiin!" Myuu lived across from Stephie, so she walked to school with them all t he time. Rishiin came out of his house with a black shirt on and a platinum sparkly vest, silvery gray, over it. His black pants and silver belt matched fine. Rishiin's shoes sparkled like an eclipse on a sunny day, and he had bling on:**

3 necklaces  
4 rings on each hand  
and 5 bracelets  
**  
He also had platinum, gray, and white braces.  
"R...Rishiin!" Stephie was sruprised when she saw Rishiin's braces. "Hey, Baby!"**


End file.
